Dziesięć lat z życia Yunho
by Akimoto Rin
Summary: SLASH. DBSK, YunJae. Yunho wycofuje się, doprowadzając do coraz częstszych kłótni i w konsekwencji do rozpadu zespołu. Nikt nie wie dlaczego.
1. Chapter 1

_Trochę nierówny, ale i tak to chyba najlepiej napisany fanfik w mojej skromnej karierze, bo przepisując nie musiałam prawie nic poprawiać! :)_

_napisany dawno temu: 4.09.2011 – 6.09.2011_

* * *

-Changmin! Dlaczego jesteś po jego stronie? Wiesz o co mu chodzi?

-Nie… – odpowiada chłopak zwieszając głowę.

Zostawiasz wpatrującą się w niego trójkę i wychodzisz z pokoju. Jaejoong prycha ostentacyjnie.

-Hyung – Changmin zwraca się do ciebie mając najwyraźniej nadzieję, że coś powiesz.

-Odpuść sobie, Changmin – mówisz i zamykasz się w swoim pokoju.

#

Za miesiąc wasz ostatni koncert. Już się nawet nie kłócicie. Mijasz go bez słowa, pozwalając sobie ledwie spojrzeć na Jaejoonga. Yoochuna i Junsu masz wrażenie nie widziałeś od tygodni. A przecież mieszkacie pod jednym dachem. Changmin i manager są jedynymi osobami, z którymi rozmawiasz. Od dawna masz wątpliwości czy robisz dobrze. Nie widzisz innej możliwości. Nie, nie ma innej możliwości.

Im bardziej się od niego oddalasz tym bliżej pragniesz być.

#

Leżące w korytarzu torby doprowadzają cię do czegoś w rodzaju depresji. Jaejoong i Changmin siedzą w kuchni, Junsu w salonie, a Yoochun z założonymi rękami obserwuje cię nieprzychylnie. Wzruszasz ramionami. Tak jakbyś mógł coś z tym zrobić.

Yoochun i Junsu nie rozumieją co się dzieje. Właściwie Jaejoong też nie, ale wydaje się, że zorientował się, że to o niego chodzi.

Od pół roku jesteś coraz cichszy, powolniejszy. Zamyślasz się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Wszyscy obwiniają cię o napięcia w grupie. O doprowadzenie DBSK do rozpadu. Wiesz, że mają rację. Nie wytrzymujesz presji. Wycofujesz się.

#

-Daj spokój, Changmin. Dobrze wiem, że myślisz tak jak wszyscy. Odpuść sobie – mówisz nie patrząc na niego.

-Hyung. – Jego głos brzmi oskarżająco, jakbyś śmiał w niego wątpić. – Zgadzam się. To co robisz wydaje się być, wybacz, idiotyczne, ale… Znamy się już tyle lat. Znam cię, hyung. Jestem pewien, że masz powód.

-To nie zmienia faktu, że-

-Hyung – mówi twardo. – Jeśli nie możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi, to nie możesz. Wiem, że masz powód. Jaejoong hyung też powinien to wiedzieć.

Spoglądasz na niego. Twój wycofany wzrok sprawia, że jest jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany. Nie rozumiesz dlaczego. Osamotnienie, w jakim żyjesz ostatnio sprawia, że widok stojącego niezachwianie po twojej stronie Changmina wzrusza cię. Obejmujesz go w pełnym wdzięczności uścisku.

-Dzięki, Changmin. Dzięki.

Powstrzymujesz cisnące się do oczu łzy.

#

Wyjechali. Odeszli na dobre i nie wrócą. Chodzisz otępiały po prawie pustym mieszkaniu nie bardzo wiedząc co robić. Changmin jest przybity. Czujesz się winny.

W końcu zapada zmrok. Boisz się. Boisz się, że będziesz żałował.

Skulony pod kołdrą zaciskasz powieki, nadal powstrzymując łzy. Już go nie ma, możesz spróbować zapomnieć. Ale pod powiekami nadal jest twarz Jaejoonga i tak na prawdę nie chcesz, aby zniknęła.

Drzwi otwierają się powoli i dopiero teraz rejestrujesz fakt, że ktoś pukał. Odwracasz się i widzisz Changmina wślizgującego się ostrożnie do pokoju z przepraszającą miną.

-Hyung? Nie śpisz? – pyta szeptem.

Nie odpowiadasz, obserwując jak zwinnie omija porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania i zatrzymuje się przed twoim łóżkiem.

-Nie mogę zasnąć – mówi i oblewa się rumieńcem.

Wygląda całkiem zabawnie, stwierdzasz. Męska postura, doskonale widoczne mięśnie pod na wpół zapiętą koszulą i wstydliwa czerwień na policzkach. Zawsze traktowaliście go jak dziecko wiedząc, że wcale nim nie był. A teraz w końcu wygląda jak dziecko, wiedząc o tym, a ty myślisz, że to normalne. Myślisz, że nie ma w tym nic dziecinnego.

Za dużo ostatnio myślisz.

Podnosisz się i opierasz o ścianę nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Changmin rozgląda się na boki speszony.

-Siadaj – mówisz i natychmiast opada na pościel z widoczną ulgą na twarzy. – Ja też nie potrafię spać.

-Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje na prawdę. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że to jakiś koszmar. Za chwilę się obudzę i-

-To nie jest sen, Changmin.

-Wiem.

Cisza, jaka zapada nie jest komfortowa. Wyczuwasz łączącą was nić porozumienia.

-To ja powinienem był odejść – werbalizujesz ignorowaną dotychczas myśl i zaskakuje cię ona bardziej niż jego.

-Hyung... – Changmin nie ma pojęcia co robić, bo ciebie opuszcza nagle cała siła i powstrzymywane przez ostatnie tygodnie łzy spływają po twojej twarzy nieprzerwanym strumieniem.

-Należało odejść z zespołu. Ale jestem tchórzem. Nie miałem odwagi. Powinieneś być teraz z nimi, Changmin.

-Hyung. To, że jestem teraz tutaj to moja własna decyzja. Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne.

Pozwalasz mu się objąć i ten gest rozkleja cię zupełnie. Zaczynasz szlochać, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona przynoszą ukojenie. Bliskość, jakiej ostatnio tak bardzo ci brakowało. Twój niespodziewany sojusznik. Przyjaciel. Uderza cię myśl, że teraz masz już tylko jego.

Powoli się uspokajasz. Oddech na powrót staje się miarowy. Czujesz się głupio. Jesteś starszy. Jesteś liderem i wypłakujesz się maknae na ramieniu. Ale pod powiekami cały czas masz obraz Jaejoonga. Kolejna łza spływa po twoim policzku znikając dopiero na materiale pidżamy Changmina.

Budzisz się wtulony w męski tors. Oczy rozszerzają ci się z przerażenia. Mięśnie na przeciwko twojej twarzy spinają się i gdzieś nad głową słyszysz stłumiony chichot.

-Wybacz, hyung. Nie chciałem cię budzić.

Uśmiechasz się mimowolnie i podnosisz do pozycji siedzącej. Changmin robi to samo, przymierzając się do opuszczenia pokoju. Przeciera zaspane oczy i ziewa przeciągając się jak kot.

-Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać. Chyba czuję się lepiej.

W myślach przyznajesz mu rację.

-Czekaj – powstrzymujesz go przed wstaniem z łóżka. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Usadawiasz się wygodniej, by zyskać na czasie. Zastanawiasz się od czego zacząć. Miałeś ostatnio tyle czasu na myślenie, ale większość zmarnowałeś użalając się nad sobą.

-Nie wiem co z nami zrobią. Nie sądzę, żeby rozwiązali DBSK, ale nie możemy być tego pewni. Może dodadzą nam nowych członków.

Obu wam niezbyt podoba się ta idea.

-Może będziemy zdani tylko na siebie – zawieszasz głos obawiając się jego reakcji. – Powinieneś wiedzieć dlaczego to wszystko się stało. Ja… Zacząłem unikać Jaejoonga, bo… nie dawałem już rady. Jaejoong… – Samo wypowiadanie jego imienia jest dla ciebie bolesne i właśnie dlatego starasz się je mówić jak najczęściej. – Jaejoong… Kocham go – mówisz w końcu, odwracając głowę zawstydzony. – W pewnym momencie po prostu przestałem sobie radzić z ukrywaniem tego. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by się dowiedział. Dlatego zacząłem się odsuwać. Dlatego powinienem był odejść. Tyle, że nie miałem odwagi. W końcu on zrobił to za mnie.

Nie sądziłeś, że powiesz mu tak wiele. Słowa same płynęły, a Changmin patrzył na ciebie i nie widziałeś w jego oczach zniesmaczenia, obrzydzenia czy pogardy. Widziałeś szok, powoli przechodzący w zrozumienie. Wasz maknae zdecydowanie nie był dzieckiem.

-Hyung, – odzywa się gdy jasne jest, że oczekujesz od niego jakiejś reakcji – myślę, że to był wystarczający powód.

Czasem to słowa przynoszą większą ulgę niż bliskość i wsparcie drugiej osoby. Czujesz, jakby cię rozgrzeszono ze zbrodni, jaką było spowodowanie rozpadu zespołu. Czujesz, że może jeszcze część twojego życia da się naprawić. Czujesz się odrobinę lżejszy w środku.

-Wstawaj, zrobimy śniadanie. Trzeba podzielić obowiązki.

To dość przygnębiające oświadczenie Changmin wypowiada tonem rozpalającym w tobie nadzieję, że nie wszystko stracone. Dacie radę sami, a przygoda nadal może trwać.

#

Z każdym dniem zapominasz skuteczniej. Nauczyłeś się żyć dniem codziennym. Nauczyłeś się cieszyć z drobnostek. Nauczyłeś się uśmiechać szczerze. Changmin stał się twoim jedynym, najbliższym, niezastąpionym przyjacielem.

Takim, jakim kiedyś był Jaejoong. Myślisz o nim już tylko w nocy. Kładąc się do łóżka zamykając oczy i wyobrażając sobie, że jest tuż obok. Śnisz też o nim. Sny, w których jesteście razem, takie, w których cię opuszcza, albo ty musisz opuścić jego i koszmary, w których umiera, a ty, w otępieniu spowodowanym bólem serca podcinasz sobie żyły szepcząc jego imię jak mantrę.

Czasem widzisz go w telewizji. Oglądasz bez zmrużenia oka, chłoniesz obraz, dźwięk, wyobrażasz sobie zapach i ciepło, a gdy program się kończy zamykasz się w sobie na kolejnych kilka dni, kontemplując niemal fizyczny ból w piersi.

Tak, starasz się zapomnieć i całkiem nieźle ci to wychodzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Kolejny koniec w twoim życiu. I kolejny początek. Początek spokojnych dni spędzanych w rodzinnym mieście. Cieszysz się na ten spokój.

Żegnasz Changmina obejmując go i mocno przyciskając do siebie. Przez ostatnie pięć lat był dla ciebie jak brat. Obiecujecie sobie, że utrzymacie kontakt między sobą, ale to nie potrzebne. Zbliżyliście się do siebie wystarczająco, by zrezygnować tak po prostu z tej przyjaźni.

Uśmiechasz się do wszystkich wokół. Tłum reporterów i fanek robi zdjęcia. Żegnają legendę. To ostateczny koniec DBSK. Trochę szkoda, myślisz.

Całą drogę do rodzinnego miasta spędzasz udając, że śpisz. Rodzice myślą, że imprezowaliście całą noc, ale ty nie potrafisz tylko powstrzymać strumienia wspomnień i wolisz zamknąć oczy, poddając się napływającym obrazom z przeszłości. Zastanawiasz się czy do JYJ, czy do Jaejoonga dotarła informacja o końcu kontraktu. A może doskonale pamiętali kiedy się kończy. Changmin od kilku tygodni powtarza, że w końcu możecie się spotkać. Oczywiście, że trochę się obawiasz, ale… Cieszysz się jak dziecko. Tęsknisz. Jesteście umówieni na weekend w przyszłym miesiącu.

#

Ostatecznie ustaliliście, że spotkacie się w mieszkaniu, które kupiłeś pół roku temu. Changmin przyjechał dzień wcześniej i teraz siedzicie w salonie, kawą i ciasteczkami zabijając czas. Changmin siedzi w fotelu co chwilę zmieniając pozycję.

Dźwięk dzwonka sprawia, że obaj wstajecie jak na komendę. Spoglądacie na siebie i na wasze twarze wypływa szeroki uśmiech.

-Otwórz – mówisz i Changmin niemal podbiega do drzwi.

Chaos to odpowiednie słowo. Witacie się jak starzy, dobrzy przyjaciele i przecież tak jest. Junsu wpada na ciebie z impetem, Yoochun podchodzi z rezerwą, ale wkładasz w uścisk całą swoją radość z jego obecności tutaj i Yoochun już jest przekonany. To jest twoja rodzina. Są ci bliscy jak matka i ojciec. Czujesz lekkość na duszy i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna cieszysz się tak na prawdę, całym sobą.

Do momentu, w którym spoglądasz w końcu na Jaejoonga.

Jaejoong właśnie wypuścił z ramion Changmina, który natychmiast wrócił do Junsu o coś go entuzjastycznie wypytując.

Patrzysz na Jaejoonga i wasze oczy w końcu się spotykają. To będzie trudniejsze niż się spodziewałeś, stwierdzasz.

Changmin, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji odciąga Yoochuna i Junsu, kierując hałasującą dwójkę do salonu. Zostajesz z Jaejoongiem sam. Nie wiesz co robić. Tyle razy wyobrażałeś sobie ten moment i teraz nie masz pojęcia co robić. Jaejoong obrusza się, zapewne mylnie odczytując twoją postawę. Już ma cię minąć bez słowa. Nie możesz na to pozwolić. Nie teraz, gdy po tylu latach w końcu się spotykacie.

-Jaejoong!

Przyciągasz go do siebie w braterskim uścisku. Napad paniki, obawa, że się nie powstrzymasz, że jakimś gestem się zdradzisz. Że Jaejoong się zorientuje. Ale nie potrafisz go wypuścić z objęć. W końcu rozluźniasz uścisk, z lekkim uczuciem zawodu spoglądając w bok.

-Dołączmy do reszty – odwracasz się, kierując w stronę salonu.

Jaejoong ciągnie cię za rękę i wpycha do najbliższego pomieszczenia, do kuchni.

-Chcę wiedzieć o co chodziło. Nie wypuszczę cię dopóki się nie dowiem.

Patrzysz na niego z niedowierzaniem, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

-Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Myślałem, że mówimy sobie wszystko. A ty nagle zacząłeś się oddalać. Dlaczego?

-Jesteś egoistą, Jaejoong – mówisz udając rozbawionego. – Nie mogłem powiedzieć wtedy i nie mogę tego zrobić teraz. Przykro mi.

-Yunho! – unosi głos. – Co się stało?

-Wiem… Wiem, że należą ci się wyjaśnienia, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie odpuścisz, prawda? – dodajesz po chwili.

-Nie…

Jaejoong podchodzi kładąc ci dłoń na ramieniu.

-Yunho. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Jak mamy współpracować bez wyjaśnienia tego między sobą

-Zapomnij-

-Nie!

Już miałeś wychodzić, ale zatrzymuje cię. Jego dłoń zaciska się na twoim nadgarstku. Spoglądasz tęsknie w stronę drzwi. Jesteś w pułapce, pragniesz się stąd wydostać, uciec, by nie popełnić jakiegoś głupstwa. Twoje bariery rozpryskują się jedna po drugiej. Unosisz wzrok na wysokość jego twarzy i już jesteś stracony. Dlaczego musiał tak naciskać?

Pochylasz się i wasze usta stykają się na moment. Kontemplujesz tę chwilę, masz wrażenie, że trwa wieczność, a kiedy odsuwasz się stwierdzasz, że jednak zbyt krótko. Nie śmiesz spojrzeć mu w oczy.

-Nie uwierzyłbyś mi, nawet gdybym ci powiedział, prawda? – mówisz cicho, prawie szeptem, ale twój głos jest doskonale słyszalny w ciszy jaka zapadła. – Wszystko ma swoje granice, moja silna wola też. A więc już wiesz, Jaejoong. Jak teraz wyobrażasz sobie naszą współpracę?

Nie odpowiada. Wychodzisz z pokoju. Pożądanie miesza się z poczuciem porażki. Wychodzisz z mieszkania, mechanicznym ruchem ściągając kurtkę z wieszaka.

#

Jaejong pojawia się w salonie sam i Changmina dopada wrażenie, że coś złego się stało.

-Gdzie jest Yunho? – pyta Junsu.

Jaejoong wygląda na zdezorientowanego.

-Nie wiem.

Złe przeczucie Changmina każe mu interweniować:

-Rozmawialiście?

-Tak…

-I?

-I… Wiem już – Jaejoong odpowiada lakonicznie i pytanie Yoochuna "o co?" zagłusza przewrócone przez Changmina krzesło.

-Gdzie jest Yunho?

-Wydaje mi się, że widziałem jak wychodzi – rzuca Yoochun. – Coś się-

Changmin pokonuje salon trzema dużymi krokami, zatrzymując się przed Jaejoongiem.

-Powiedział ci? – Po raz pierwszy Changmin nie dba o formalne zwroty, zaskakując wszystkich. – Co odpowiedziałeś?

-Nic…

-A potem wyszedł? Ty idioto! – skończył cicho jakby sam przerażony swoją bezpośredniością wobec starszych.

Mija sparaliżowanego jeszcze większym szokiem Jaejoonga i dobiega do drzwi. Natychmiast zauważa brak kurtki.

-Wziął kluczyki. Musimy go znaleźć.

Jaejoong w końcu przytomnieje. Powstrzymuje pytania Yoochuna krótkim "później" i rusza do drzwi.

-Ja pojadę w stronę lasu, wy jedźcie do miasta. Jak go znajdziecie dajcie znać. Junsu, zostań w razie czego, gdyby wrócił. – Już był na korytarzu, a Jaejoong i Yoochun tuż za nim. – Yunho, błagam, nie rób nic głupiego – dodał cicho.

#

Changmin przedzierał się rzadko używaną ścieżką pomiędzy drzewami. Nie miał wielkich nadziei, że znajdzie przy drodze samochód Yunho. Mimo, że wiedział, iż to jedno z jego ulubionych miejsc, które zdążył już odkryć w pobliżu nowego domu. O ile dobrze pamiętał na końcu ścieżki była mała polanka z wartkim strumykiem spływającym z gór przy przeciwległej ścianie lasu. To było drugie z listy miejsc, które zamierzał sprawdzić. Yunho mógł w tym czasie zajechać do apteki po jakieś tabletki, mógł przyjechać prosto tutaj i podciąć sobie żyły ulubionym scyzorykiem noszonym jako brelok do kluczy. Changmin bał się wyliczania kolejnych możliwości. Yunho nie był w jego opinii typem samobójcy, ale na pewno miał skłonności do depresji, wycofywania i… przez prawie dziesięć lat żył nieszczęśliwą miłością. Każdy miałby dosyć. Jaejoong nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego wiadomością i Changmin obawiał się najgorszego. Dlatego gdy zobaczył pusty samochód Yunho na poboczu biegiem ruszył w kierunku polany.

Yunho leży przy strumyku, ramieniem zakrywa twarz. Klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w ciężkim, ale miarowym rytmie.

-Hyung – szepcze Changmin. – Wszystko wporządku?

#

-Czemu miało by nie być? – odpowiadasz wzdychając ciężko. – Co tu robisz?

-Szukaliśmy cię. Jaejoong powiedział, że wyznałeś mu prawdę. Bałem się, że mógłbyś…

Wybuchasz niezbyt wesołym śmiechem. Podnosisz rękę z oczu spoglądając na Changmina. Jest jeszcze zmartwiony, choć ma wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy ulgę.

-Nie martw się. To jeszcze nie ten czas – wymuszony chichot nawet ciebie nie przekonuje. – To nie tak, że będziemy się teraz widywać codziennie. Dlatego mogłem mu- mógł się dowiedzieć.

Przerywasz i zapada cisza, ale masz wrażenie jakbyś słyszał walące się w gruzy marzenia Changmina o powrocie dawnego składu, o wspólnych imprezach, może nawet występach w piątkę. Też czasem o tym marzyłeś.

Ciszę przerywa szelest liści. Na polanie pojawiają się Jaejoong i Yoochun. Zaciskasz powieki zastanawiając się po co tu przyszedł. Znów wraca pragnienie, nie do zagłuszenia, by go dotknąć, pocałować, trzymać blisko, tuż przy sobie. Przekonujesz sam siebie, że nauczyłeś się z tym żyć. Tłumisz tak mocno jak się da, unosisz powieki i twoje oczy znów mają ten zwykły dla ciebie kiedyś pusty wyraz.

-Chciałbym z nim pogadać – słyszysz Jaejoonga.

-Jasne – odpowiada Changmin i odchodzi.

Kilka kroków dalej Yoochun pyta czy ktoś mu w końcu wytłumaczy co się dzieje. Changmin nie mówi nic i najwyraźniej odchodzą. Otwierasz oczy nie wiedząc nawet kiedy znów je zamknąłeś. Zostaliście sami.

-Yunho, ja… – zaczyna, ale nie chcesz go słuchać.

-Spokojnie. Umiem się kontrolować. Dopóki nie naciskasz i dopóki nie jestem kompletnie pijany nie zbliżę się do ciebie – mówisz gorzko i podnosisz się do pozycji siedzącej wzdychając głośno. – Ale nie możemy pracować razem. Przykro mi, Jaejoong, ale nie sądzę bym dał radę. Myśl co chcesz, ale-

Przerywa ci składając na twoich ustach niepewny pocałunek. Jesteś w tak wielkim szoku, że nie jesteś w stanie cieszyć się tym pocałunkiem.

-Przepraszam, Yunho. Musiałem sprawdzić. Ja… Nie jestem jeszcze pewien. Ale gdy mnie… w mieszkaniu… pocałowałeś. A później Changmin powiedział, że mógłbyś sobie coś… I mogłoby cię już nie być… I ten sms. Miejsce, suche fakty. Spodziewałem się najgorszego. I ulga, gdy zobaczyłem, że nic ci nie jest. Nie wiem, Yunho. Jesteś dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym, ale nie wiem czy to jest to. Nie wiem, Yunho. Nie chcę ci robić nadziei i potem zranić, nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego, ale… No właśnie. Coś sprawia, że ciągle jest jakieś ale. Coś sprawia, że… chyba chcę spróbować.

Patrzysz na niego oniemiały. Przetwarzasz w zwolnionym tempie jego monolog, to jak się mota pomiędzy starymi i nowymi uczuciami, wyraźnie zagubiony. Chce spróbować. Chyba, ale chce.

-To sen, prawda? – szepczesz śmiejąc się sam z siebie – Zasnąłem na tej polanie i śnię bardzo piękny sen.

Jaejoong uśmiecha się nieśmiało. Obejmuje cię, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Zamykasz oczy.

-To nie jest sen, Yunho – słyszysz.

To kolejna z tak niewielu w twoim życiu najpiękniejszych chwil. Spada z ciebie ogromny ciężar. Bliskość Jaejoonga, jego oddech tuż obok, rytm bicia jego serca przy twoim. Uspokajasz się. Łza wymyka ci się spod powieki. Łza szczęścia. Ulgi i spokoju.

-Wiem, że… możesz się wystraszyć, może nie powinienem na ciebie zrzucać tego wszystkiego na raz, ale…

Przerywasz. Pragniesz cieszyć się tą chwilą jeszcze trochę nim on -a z pewnością to zrobi, myślisz- odsunie się, gdy wypowiesz to na głos.

-Kocham cię, Jaejoong.

Nie odsunął się, ale wyczuwasz jak jego mięśnie spinają się.

-Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dojść do takiego wniosku – śmiejesz się nerwowo.

-Jak długo? – ledwo słyszysz jego szept.

-Długo.

Nie chcesz mu mówić.

-Jak długo, Yunho?

-Bardzo długo, Jaejoong. Cholernie długo…

Nie powiesz mu przecież, że prawie dziesięć lat. Może kiedyś…

###

_(epilog. bonus. humorystyczna wstawka – zwał jak zwał)_

###

-Pocałuj mnie. – Yoochun patrzy na Jaejoonga jak na chorego psychicznie, z litością. – No dalej, idioto, muszę coś sprawdzić!

Wzrok Yoochuna zmienia się z litościwego na przerażony.

-Jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz?

-Oj, po prostu to zrób!

-Ale Yunho mnie zabije!

-Czego oczy nie widzą…

-Jednak zwariowałeś!

-Yoochun!

Yoochun pochyla się nad nim i styka ich usta, ale Jaejoongowi to nie wystarcza. Pogłębia pocałunek. Yoochun wycofuje się speszony.

-Mógłbyś się postarać, skoro już to robisz – syczy Jaejoong rozglądając się na boki.

Nadal nikogo nie ma w zasięgu wzroku.

-Proszę bardzo – Yoochun ściąga brwi w rzadko u niego spotykanym wyrazie twarzy.

Popycha Jaejoonga na stojącą pół kroku za nim szafę i wpija się w jego usta dość zmysłowo. Jaejoong zostaje uwięziony pomiędzy taflą zimnego szkła i przyjemnie ciepłym ciałem Yoochuna, z jego jedną dłonią na własnym biodrze, przyciskającą go do niego i drugą, blokującą nadgarstek tuż nad głową. Przymyka oczy i oddaje pocałunki z równą pasją. Po chwili odrywają się od siebie, zdyszani.

Jaejoong ze zdumieniem stwierdza, że się nakręcił. Mówi to na głos i Yoochun wybucha śmiechem.

-Jaejoong, ty z każdego wokół zrobisz geja i nadal myślisz, że sam nim nie jesteś?

Jaejoong milczy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

-Ostatecznie mógłbyś mi powiedzieć czy byłem w jakiś sposób pomocny – humor nie opuszcza Yoochuna.

Jaejoong spogląda na niego przytomniejąc.

-Dzięki, Yoochun. Właśnie uświadomiłeś mi, że lecę na chłopców – mówi rozbawiony. – Niezły jesteś, ale daleko ci do Yunho.

Yoochun uśmiecha się na widok konspiracyjnego błysku w oczach Jaejoonga.

-Może też powinienem się porozglądać za facetami? – mruczy pod nosem spoglądając z niezadowoleniem na wybrzuszenie we własnych spodniach. – Zacznę od usunięcia Junsu i Changmina z mieszkania dzisiejszej nocy… Ktoś tu przeżyje w końcu swój pierwszy raz.

* * *

KONIEC. Choć kilka słów krytyki... pliss? :)


End file.
